яαvεи мεиsтяuαтioи
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Estrés, enojo e ira. Eso es lo que sentía la chica gótica. No, esta vez no era por culpa del chico verde. Pero ella, descubrirá el método de acabar con esa inconveniencia; ¿Quién dijo que la menstruación no afecta a las heroínas?. Lo sé pésimo summary.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí dejando volar mi desquiciada mente, se me ocurrió debido a que me le quede observando a una caja de pastillas xD… espero les guste, me quedo muy corto y la verdad no sé si sea divertido pero, creo que si me divertí en hacerlo. Solamente, no me pidan continuación porque lloraré T.T muchos fanfics que hacer....

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines lucrativos... así que no me demanden T.T

**A**dvertencias: Chicos si no les aparece agradable el tema mejor no entren. Pequeños no entren no se vayan a traumar y me demanden O.o; OOC, algunos lenguajes explícitos.

* * *

**๋****• Raven Menstruation ****๋****•**

**๋****• **By: PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

_"No somos humanos… somos seres deformes con mentes pervertidas"_

**::.**

Estaba tan enojada, tan malhumorada, tan estresada, tan… tan… **yo**. Dios podría haberle dicho a chico bestia "es algo que no te incumbe" con mi habitual tono; pero no. Me detesto, detesto esta torre, detesto a la tierra, detesto a Trigon por ser mi creador y por ser el responsable de que esto me suceda ¿no pudo hacerme hombre?

Estúpido espermatozoide que gano la carrera, y que para acabarla de joder. Tenía que ser el esperma con un feto de mujer. Detesto mi vida, y a chico bestia. Detesto sus chistes malos de cada día, detesto que siempre trate de hacerme reír. Ósea ¡hola! Que no entiende ese idiota que no controlo mis emociones. Hoy es el día más irritante de toda mi vida. Es el día más terrorífico y espantoso. Es el día en el que ningún patético humano querrá a venir a pedir 'coperacha' para el teletón. Hoy es el día de… _mi menstruación_. Maldigo este día lo maldigo enserio. Podría morir en este momento y sería la chica rara más feliz que hay. O que hubiera habido ya que técnicamente estaría muerta pero… eso que rayos tiene que ver con esto. Da igual… los cólicos me están matando hipotéticamente hablando. Estoy tan malhumorada, si… sé que eso no es raro en mí. Pero que rayos, _hasta yo no me soporto_. Estúpido Trigon, como él no sufre. Haber porque no se hace demonia y siente lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento. Ese maldito hijo de… bueno, ya me voy a tranquilizar. Tal vez, una pastillita me tranquilice. ¿De dónde las saque? Pues digamos que una extraterrestre se comportó extremadamente metiche; no me dejo en paz en toda mi **no** santa mañana, hasta que le dijera que tenía. Y cuando lo supo…

* * *

—¿Es solo eso? — me dijo Starfire con una de sus bobas sonrisas.

—¿Te parece poco? — le dije alzando una ceja.

—¡Oh! Amiga Raven, no le tomes importancia a eso… mira toma— me agarro mi mano y puso una paquetito de pastillas en mi mano… pude notar que decía "Buscapina"…

—¿WTF? ¿De dónde rayos las saco? Apenas se lo acabo de decir— pensé y la volteé a ver, ella aún seguía con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro—humm… gracias— dije al final.

—¡Descuida amiga Raven, tus cólicos desaparecerán con esas pastillitas! — grito a los cuatro vientos, como si fuéramos las únicas que viviéramos en esta maldita torre; sentí una ira asesina invadiéndome; tenía ganas de ahorcarla, triturarla, cortarla en pequeños cubitos de esos que dan en la fiesta y sobre todo… dárselos de comer al líder del equipo… ¡Wuajajaja! (Risa sumamente aterradora, según… bajos recursos económicos para los efectos de sonido)

Ok, me calmo. Estoy sonando como una completa tarada. Y hablando de tarados…

—¿Qué son cólicos? — apareció el idiota verde.

Una mano golpeo mi frente, maldito voy a matar al que se haya atrevido a darme una palmada tan fuerte en la frente. Esperen… era mi mano. Olvídenlo. Como sea, porque tenía que aparecer él preguntando tal babosada, que por cierto _no le incumbe_. Y como mi buena amiga pelirroja, siempre es discreta…

—Veras amigo bestia, los cólicos aparecen cuando…— si, era sumamente discreta…

—Y entonces la mujer tiene que usar…— si, demasiado discreta.

—También no puede tener…— un muro hecho…

—Ya que puede resultar embarazada, aparte de que se pone demasiado irritable y…— ¿Podría haber alguien más discreta que ella?

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez! — grite hecha Trigon… hipotéticamente.

Ella me miro asustada y chico bestia me miro serio… muy pero muy serio.

—¡Ah…!— al fin expreso el bestia que tenía enfrente—con razón, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerte reír. Tú, todos los días sufres de cólicos Raven—dijo como si fuera lo más normal de todo, quiero decir un chico hablando de cólicos se ve todos los días ¿no?

Le solté una "leve" cachetada, haciéndolo salir de la torre T, por una ventana… cerrada. Mientras mi mirada se dirigía a la chica tamarareana. Solté un leve gruñido y me fui a mi habitación. Era lo único que me faltaba ahora chico bestia sabe lo que tengo. Y la verdad, es sumamente incómodo.

* * *

Tomé una de las pastillas, al principio empezó a mejorar. Pero pura mier... mentira con eso de las pastillas. No me quitaron para nada el dolor. Sentía que volvería a ver a mi padre muy pronto. Mi habitación estaba hecha la casa de cera. Mientras que mi cara se veía más pálida o gris, yo que sé. Me frote mi vientre, tratando de que desapareciera el dolor. Poco a poco fue cediendo. Cuando de repente me quede dormida. Afortunadamente. Pero… desgraciadamente, cuando abrí mis ojos; me encontré con los del chico "hablador de cólicos". Abrí mis ojos, él los abrió. Abrí mi boca, él me sonrió. Fruncí mi ceño y él sonrió más. Le di una bofetada, mandándolo a visitar a los parientes de Starfire y él cuándo aterrizo solo se sobo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?- le grite algo… bueno, sumamente histérica.

—Rae…— me dijo con un tono ¿extrañado?

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! ¡Y no me intentes cambiar la conversación! — lo amenacé apuntándolo con mi dedo.

—Rae…— me volvió a decir.

—¡Dime como rayos entraste!, sé que la puerta la tira todo el mundo. Pero diablos chico bestia, ¿Qué no tienes respeto a la privacidad de los demás? — le gritaba histérica, pero creo que el dolor había desaparecido. Aun así estaba realmente estresada.

—Raven, escúchame—

—¡No tengo porque escucharte, eres un idiota!¡Siempre te eh prohibido que entres aquí! —

—¡Raven, esta es mi habitación! — ¿Qué dijo? Díganme que escuché mal. Por favor, díganme caíste estas en un concurso de televisión en el que le jodemos la vida a la gente. Por favor… ¡Díganlo!

—Te encontré en mi habitación, pero como vi que dormías plácidamente decidí no despertarte—Miraba a mí alrededor y genial, era sumamente genial. Si era su habitación y creo que estaba hecha pedazos debido a mis poderes (cree aun no esta segura).

Que puedo decir, estoy sumamente avergonzada por esto. Creo que los cólicos me hacen alucinar. ¿Es eso posible? Tal vez, para la chica mitad demonio sí. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser mitad de esto, mitad del otro? Que los dolores no pueden venir por mitad. Genial, hablando de dolores. El estúpido dolor volvió.

—Rae… ¿te encuentras bien? — noté su cara de preocupación, debo admitir que a veces podía llegar a ser lindo. Sentí mis mejillas arder, pero no le tomé importancia. Yo lo veía, que podría decir, estaba estupefacta.

—Rae…— estaba en shock… quiero decir, imagínense despertar en la habitación del más idiota y _lindo_ de los Titanes; gritarle que "es un idiota y blah, blah, blah" y al final descubrir que no es tu habitación si no la de él. En pocas palabras "quedar como idiota frente al idiota". Su mano paso por mis ojos, sacándome de **mis absurdos pero muy ciertos** pensamientos.

—Rae… si te sientes mal… puedes decírmelo— escuché que me decía, mientras yo lo miraba. Es un idiota, como no me iba a sentir mal; después de que él me encontrara muy plácidamente dormida en su cama.

—Raven, me estas asustando, y hablo de asustar así de que casi estallo en la preocupación no asustar de que casi me da un infarto je, je— rio tontamente, lo volteé a ver. Si esa era la solución. Porque no lo pensé antes…

Tomé a chico bestia de sus ropas y lo besé. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al final se dejó llevar y me tumbo en la cama. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, ante las caricias que él me daba. Traté de abrir mi boca para tomar aire pero él de inmediato la invadió con su lengua. Y bueno, para que quieren saber lo que hicimos después… el chiste ahora es que me libre de la horrible menstruación por nueve largos meses.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Gracias a todos los que leen, este mugroso intento de Fanfic (T.T) xD bien, espero les haya gustado.

Corrigiendo algunos errores! nada nuevo en el fanfic. Más que unas cuantas palabras.

Favor de firmar el libro de visitas!

------**Reviews**--------


End file.
